


Less Than Lonely Road

by BlissHellfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, OC uses they/them pronouns, Possible bromance, ResetSwap, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissHellfire/pseuds/BlissHellfire
Summary: While the open road is a peaceful place, Shari finds the silence unnerving.  However, this is supposed to be a solitary affair... and today it was most certainly not.[Might add more later, prob dropping it like Perserverance. it was a nice experiment though]
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Dissent on the Nature of Taxis

“The highway’s so peaceful this afternoon, isn’t that right Tree Beard?” Shari informs the Pine air freshener. “There must be… what? only two, maybe three cars so far? What a miracle! Ooo!” They tap excitedly on the wheel. “Maybe I should visit Bernard today. His leafy brethren having been chopped down in Central Park. I’m sure he’s lonely without his siblings.”

That’s when it hits them. “I should bring fertilizer! That will surely lift his spirits. But… I’m sure he gets all lonely in the middle of the park, no other trees around… Maybe I could sneak some daffodils. for next year, you know?”

The image of Daffodils surrounding their old friend fills them with determination!

“Damn! Could this day get any better?” They glance up at the next sign. “Exit 525, huh? Well, usually you’re a little slower. Must be the traffic! Ha! I knew doing everything today would be a great. Wonder why everyone’s off the roads?” Shari shrugs, “must not be important.”

Another road sign comes up, “Exit 526, Bob’s Burgers, Luigi’s Feta, Donatellos—” They would’ve kept reading too if there hadn’t been a yawn in the back of their car.

“sans, can ya keep it down? I’m tryin’ to sleep ‘ere,” a drowsy voice slurs.

Shari white knuckles the steering wheel.

(Who the hell was that?!)

They risk a glance behind them. Their van is all but empty except in the last row. There, a tall lanky skeleton rubs his eyes with his long bright orange hoody sleeves as he lets out another yawn. When he finally opens his eye sockets, they widen at the sight of Shari.

“you aren’t Sans.” he says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah,” Shari replies dryly. “Life isn’t fair.” Not sure what else to say, Shari looks back to the road.

(Maybe he’s a hallucination? Yes! And if I ignore him, he’ll go away.)

“do you narrate everything you do? it’s kinda annoying.”

Shari gawks.

(First, this asshole sneaks into my car and now they have the AUDACITY to insult me TOO! I have half a mind to throw him out the window this second. Why. Can’t. This. Be. A. Self-Driving. Car??)

“I thought I was alone.” Shari grumbles. “This being my own car and all.” They turn back to driving but eye him in the rear-view mirror. The skeleton lays back down while futsing with his phone. “How did you break into my car anyway?”

“magic!” He does jazz hands over the back seat.

(Keep your secrets, Fucking asshole.)

“But why MY car?”

“thought it was Sans’s, my bad.” He says not so apologetically. “can ya drop me off at the Taco on 5th street? it’s off 540. i’m runnin’ late. might be worryin’ ‘im.”

There’s a thousand and one problems with the bullshit coming out of his mouth but the first thing that comes out of Shari’s is, “Do I look like a taxi service?”

“tibia honest? no, you’re more of a tour guide. who goes to comfort trees anyway?”

“The kind that has common decency~” Shari fails to add that they may be a tad lonely and needed someone to talk to but BUT they weren’t gonna mention that to a complete stranger who broke into THEIR car. “Can’t you like… magic your way out of here?”

“would if I could. magic doesn’t work that way, hun. gotta visit first.”

“Your magic is stupid.” Shari says bitterly.

The skeleton with the wit of a thousand generations. “no, yer stupid.”

“Then get out of my car!” They declare exasperatedly, on the verge of yelling.

The skeleton gestures with both arms dramatically to the road, as if to say, ‘WHERE???’ But their attitude was entirely unnecessary!

Shari glares over their shoulder for effect but the skeleton still doesn’t have the decency to sit up. Shari groans and slams their head onto the steering wheel. 

‘HOOOOOOOOOONK!’

“WHAT THE FAK!!??” The skeleton shrieks, “is yer problem!!”

“This ISN’T a taxi, asshole! Get the FUCK out of MY CAR!” They may have no clue how magic works but they’re pretty sure everything that comes out of fucker’s mouth is Bull-Shit.

The skeleton groans, falling back onto his seat. “i /would/ if I *could*.”

“Gaaaah, why me?” They lean over the steering wheel.

Yelling always solved everything in their shower fights. The fumes still poured out of their ears. They just wanted to punch that sorry excuse for a passenger. When they don’t respond, he resignedly slumps back. His legs easily touch the ceiling with a gentle slope.

(What went wrong here?)

Rather than continue the yelling contest, Shari slumps further on the wheel. They can already see their exit. They could just kick the skeleton out there. it’s not like they owe them anything. The numbskull was thoroughly a shit. Probably wouldn’t even pay for the extra gas money. He doesn’t look the type to carry a wallet. They didn’t want to fight. They just wanted this lost skeleton out of their car. So, they watched their exit pass with great mourning. This will add another thirty minutes to their commute, fuck it!

“Let’s get this over with. Where’s the place again? Fifth street?”

Nothing. One look in the rear-view mirror reveals it all. The idiot already passed out over the seat. How long was he out? They were only talking a few seconds ago. Sheesh!

Then again… they were still pissed. They lovingly rub the horn button. “Sweet baby conifer, have mercy on his soul.” Shari whispers before--

‘HOOOONNNNNKKK!’

“FAKKKK!” Then the skeleton howls, seems that he hit his head.

(Okay, I’m better now.)

“Fifth street off 540 right?”

“Yeah?” The skeleton perks up at this.

“There’s a condition. I’ll drop you off wherever I damn please if you bitch about it.” Shari waits for it to sink in before continuing. “My roadside commentary stays, or I’ll honk us to high heaven, got it?”

“fine. if **you** stop talking about your weird tree family.”

Shari breathed in a shaky breathe. “Honk all the way mission, commence.” They prepare to headbutt the steering wheel again for something to come in between. They open their eyes to see a boney hand.

(What the fuck—how did they??)

They stare aghast at empty air. It smells faintly of honey but otherwise, it doesn’t appear that the skeleton climbed up here. They’re still in the back after all. “fer Queen’s sake, i’m sorry! talk ‘bout whatever ya damn please. just lemme sleep.”

“Ohhh-kay!” Shari says cheerily. They continue their schedule for the week, talking about trees and giving the latest commentary about the area until they hear the familiar sound of snoring behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Draft: April 4th / Editing: eh, maybe an hour / Published: April 5th  
> Last updated: Sept 17th


	2. Chapter 2

Shari pulls up to Taco Queen.. or well, it was Taco Queen until someone took some liberties with spray paint, now reading, Taco Queef. It almost made them forget the time they got food poisoning at that particular establishment. Hopefully, skeletons don’t suffer from the same weaknesses to food-borne pathogens as humans do. Shari pities the skeleton.

They’re ever so tempted to warn the skeleton about their unfortunate fate. However…

(That’s for scaring the living bejesus out of me.)

“thanks fer da ride.” He yawns, rubbing at his eye. “tibia honest, with yer intent, thought you’d ‘ve a bone ta pick wit’ me.”

“Maybe next time.” Shari shrugs.

Shari leaves to open the back door to find the skeleton already climbing over the back seat. It’s a miracle he could get out. There’s no way his knees fit between the seats.

“i’m papyrus. papyrus the skeleton.” He holds out a boney hand. “he/him.”

“huh, didn’t notice. They/them,” They reach to shake his. Their grip was said to be like a bear squeezing the life out of you. Shari was keen to test it on the skeleton.

‘BZZZ!’

They noticed the buzzer too late. His grin relaxes. “the ol’ buzzer trick. always gets ‘em.”

“sure it does,” Shari rubs their sore hand. Wherever that buzzer’s from, its stronger than the kiddie ones.

(Fuck that hurt!)

Before Shari could say _Shiver Me Timbers_ a half-pint skeleton leaps onto Papyrus’s waist and latches on like a marmoset.

“Uh… an admirer?” They aren’t quite sure how to react, much less balance a 2v1 conversation.

Shari would’ve left there if it wasn’t for the way Papyrus stumbled back into their car. “noooo! er lovin’ embrace is too strong. escape is futile! my bro is too strong!” He clutches where his heart would be. When the younger brother squeezes him tighter, he does the once over. A lazy sweet smile melting the feigned pain, softening his rough jawline. He carefully rubs at his bro with one hand while supporting him with the other. “bro?” A hint of strain sneaks into his otherwise soothing voice. The smaller skeleton nuzzles harder into Papyrus’s hoodie as if he couldn’t hear him. “uh.. sans? not goin’ nowhere. think ya got me pined.” No reaction. “i surrender?”

For all his prior confidence, he seems at a loss at what to do next. He looks to Shari. “thanks fer da ride, pal. think we’re good--”

An incoherent collection of words muffled into Papyrus’ hoddie interrupt.

S_where were you? I looked everywhere

At that the smaller skeleton mumbles something into his hoodie. “what’s dat?

S_I couldn’t find you.

Another reply, followed by a low line. Shari couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

“i shirt you not, I don’ understand a thang yer sayin’.”

S_ I kept looking and looking. I couldn’t find you anywhere. I called Und—alphys but she said you weren’t at the lab. You weren’t picking up the home phone and I couldn’t find a sign of you--

“sans…”

“Yes?” an uncertain miniscule voice manages to escape the folds of his hoodie.

Papyrus’s heart seems to twist at his brother’s voice. “I… uh… a someone I’d like ya ta meet.”

There’s a few beats of silence before the brother, ever so reluctantly, removes himself from Papyrus. He reluctantly looks to Shari. The edges of his sockets are stained a light blue. He strains to smile. Shari waves back, their feet still not allowing them to move.

Sans turns bac to Papyrus, standing straighter up at the sight of his sheepish brother flicking compulsively at his lighter. With the practiced posture of an instructor, one hand moves to his hip while the other pokes Papyrus square in the chest. It looks like a serious talking to until.. “Papy.” It’s laced with disappointment but..

“Papy?” Shari manages a few giggles getting the equivalent of a nuclear bomb of a stare from Papyrus. That cut Shari’s giggling short real quick.

But there isn’t much time to dwell on it as Sans continues. “Why didn’t you tell me you got a ride? You worried me sick.” His last words seem to add to Papyrus’s unease further. “Or did you forget your phone again?”

Papyrus outturns his pockets, no phone.

(No phone, aaay? I can work with this. Hehe, I could pretend like he could borrow my phone… then again, the little guy seems still ready to burst out crying.)

For a lack of anything to contribute, Shari stays silent. Sans continues his lecture. If it wasn’t for the occasional glances or gestures toward them, they would’ve left. They feel as if their feet are nailed to the spot beside Papyrus.

“sorry, got da cars mixed up. Same make ‘n model. then once they got there--”

“How did you mix up our cars?!!” Sans taps irritably. “Mine is _very_ distinct.”

The distressed skeleton gestures to mini-van with flames, crashing waves with bubbles and steams coming off of it. There’s also screaming mermaids with battle axes and wicked on point eye liner and mascara running featuring Rainbow road.

Shari, elbows Papyrus. “he’s gotta point. Rus, my car reeks of compost too. how did you mix us up again?”

“uh.. bones if I know.”

“Papy, that wasn’t even a pun.” Sans face palms.. or would that be skull palming? 

“Definitely not humorous.” That quickly earns a disgusted put-upon look from Sans.

(What the hell!!? I wasn’t the one who left my brother out of the loop. I’m just an innocent bystander, helping a wayward skeleton. If anything, I deserve a reward for putting up with this dipshit!)

As the staring contest between the two skeletons continue. Shari inches back toward their front door. “Well… as much as I enjoy a good old family reunion, I gotta split. People to see. Friends to.. meet.” 

(Don’t say water! Don’t get chewed out a *second* time.)

“Wait a minute…” The little skeleton’s voice stops Shari before they could get in.

(Dammit! Freedom-- So close Yet so far away!)

“If Papy trusted you enough to ask for a ride. OH MY STARS!” Shari turns around as his eye lights turn into stars. “PAPY’S NEW FRIEND! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself! I am the Magnificent Sans (he/him), what’s your name?”

Shari glances at Papyrus whose lazy smile grows tight. They wouldn’t want their sibling knowing that they got into the car of a total stranger for a ride. “Friend?” Shari repeats skeptically before getting their arm nearly pulled out of their socket in a handshake at the speed of sound.

“Papyhasalwaysbeensohushhushwithhisfriends.butIknewthatsomedayhe’dfinesomeonehecouldrelyuponblablablablablabla—”

Shari feels as if their life flashes before their eyes at the speed this little fellla is talking. They look to Papyrus gain, he’s lighting another cigarette already. He looks hopefully to Shari.

(You’re askin’ a lot.)

“Oi yeah, we’re besties. Oh the stories I could tell about your bro~” Shari hums, actively avoiding the name question. Not like they’re gonna tell a couple of strangers their name, no matter how nice the brother is.

“Really? You’ve known each other for that long? Papy! You should have told me sooner!” Sans bounces about like on a sugar high.

Shari leans in. “yeah, why didn’t you tell him sooner?” They wiggle their shoulders for emphasis.

(This adds to our schtick, roll with it!)

Papyrus crosses his arms. “busy at the lab.”

Sans bounces on the balls of his feet, “Human! You must join us for lunch. It’s the least I could do for helping Papy!” Sans loops his arm around theirs, practically dragging them into Taco Hell. If it wasn’t for Papyrus stopping him, Shari wasn’t sure they could assert themself against the head strong skeleton.

“hey, bro, can ya order fer us? we need a second.” He cringes, “friend stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 24th / Sept 9th -13 / Sept 17th


	3. Chapter 3

While Sans orders the food, Shari and Papyrus found a table. The idea of walking out now seems far more awkward than staying. They really should leave one of their cloth masks in the car, this one is so itchy.

“oH tHe StOrIeS i CoUlD tElL.” Papyrus does in what they can only assume is supposed to be their voice. It’s not even /that/ high-pitched. “thought ya never wanted ta see me again?” Papyrus taunts.

“First, you were saying with yer eyes that you needed help. I uh.. provided? Wait… why did I help you?” Shari scratches their head.

“Eye see.”

“You do?... oh wait! fuck you. Gah!” Shari clutches their head, maybe an arm fort would help. Then they remember what they were going to say. Still securely within their fort of arms, they ask hesitantly, “also, like.. is your brother okay?” Shari glances toward the literal ball of kinetic energy. “It’s like he thought you were dead or somethin’.”

At that, the smug look vanishes.

(What the hell has the little guy been through???)

He checks his brother’s position. By the second, his brow bone tenses more and more until Shari thinks it might snap. He huffs, then proceeds to lean in, covers his mandible in Sans’s direction and whispers. “can ya keep dis up a lil’ longer?”

Shari glances toward the energizer bunny, and follows in suit. “Seriously?” They whisper. “I thought you were against… all this!”

(He can’t be serious. How the hell am I supposed to pretend to be friends with someone I met thirty minutes ago? I really need to get out of here. I didn’t think this through… at all.)

“hey, I’m no fan of this either but my bro.. he’s a worrier.”

(Understatement of the century, please enter a more fitting adjective.)

“i don’ want him to ya know.. I’ve got plenty of friends back home but he’s under the impression I have no social life which is ridiculous. Just play along, c’mon? please?” Desperation sneaks into the otherwise aloof skeleton’s eye lights.

Shari sneers, or what they hope is one. “pff! Sounds like a lot of work. fifty bucks outta do it if you’re serious.” Shari giggles. They grab their chair to leave when they hear the familiar sound of crinkling bills. Shari’s eyes follow the crumpled cash as Papyrus drops them unceremoniously in front of Shari.

(Fuck the virus! The risk is worth it!)

“sorry, only hada hundred.”

They thumb through the cash. This certainly makes the little detour worth its weight in cash.

Shari leans over the table, most conspiratorially. “So..” Shari eyes Sans as he gets to the front of the line. “Any story ideas?”

Papyrus’s blank stare speaks volumes. “thought I was payin’ you for dat.”

(Well, I’m screwed--No! I’ll earn my keep. All of the best lies are based on a little truth, right? I just need some… material.)

“What’s your job? Maybe we met there?”

(This can’t be that hard.)

Papyrus considers, “the lab? nope. monster-owned, monster run. no humans.”

(no, no, this can still work!)

“Er.. I was a test subject?” Shari offers.

Sans is already paying.

(Come on, Papyrus! stop stalling on me!)

“we’re not that kinda lab.”

(Alder almighty! Whatever Sans has, it’s definitely not food!)

Shari looks to Papyrus, with desperation that they haven’t felt in a long time. “Come on, Papyrus! Gimme something--- oh the food! Thanks, Sans~” They slap on a lop sided grin.

The conspirators not so casually lean back. Papyrus goes for a pack of cigarettes. Without skipping a beat, Sans snatches them. His smile doesn’t faulter, “Papy, we won’t get kicked out of my favorite restaurant, /again/, for your nasty habit. Now! I can’t wait to hear how you two met!” Sans bubbles with sincere cheerily. He distributes the wasteland of food. “Don’t tell me! I bet I can guess. Hmm…” He thinks for a moment then dismisses it, “There’s too many possibilities. Give me a hint. I bet I can guess!”

(Like Twenty Questions? This is perfect! I can think of a cover story.)

“Sure, it’s bigger than.. Taco Hell.”

“Bigger than Taco Hell..” Sans scratches his head in thought.

“Feel free to ask me other questions, that’s how the game goes.” Shari shrugs.

Sans’s eye lights enlarged temporarily at the mention of a game. “Okay! Is it indoors?”

“No.”

Surprisingly, Sans got really close to the “answer”. “A Park? That isn’t very different from a parking lot, besides the grass and trees. Why were you outside, Papy? I haven’t seen you walking around since.. well, it has been a long time. I don’t even remember the last time.”

“hey, cut me some slack. i walk to muffet’s all the time.”

“The bus stop doesn’t count.”

Orange beads of magic gather on his browbone.

(Bad choice. Bad choice. But what the frick was I supposed to say? I can’t make this shit up! How was I supposed to know you’re a shut in? I’m not cut out for this! Fuck it. I’ll tell whatever’s closest to the truth and jam this sucker into it.)

“A funeral.”

The atmosphere turns awfully cold. Papyrus’s expression is frozen in shock between ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ and ‘my perfectly hastily made plan that I put no effort into is crumbling, but how?’ face. Whatever bubbliness was in this cinnabon’s sails is utterly dashed. He deflates faster than a store-bought balloon. He looks for answers between Papyrus and Shari, neither of them keen on continuing this dead-end conversation.

Finally, Sans breaks the silence. “I’m so sorry for your loss. Were you close?”

Shari carefully breathes. It’s like being cornered between a minotaur and protecting the tiny heart of a puppy. Shari just needs to believe in themself! With a deep inhale, they straight their back for the kill.

“Yes, I knew her well.” Shari knew the perfect candidate, a middle-aged Blue Atlas Cedar. “We were friends since she was a--”

“a sprout?” Papyrus adds most unhelpfully with a cheeky grin.

(What is your angle! You paid me to help you? Now you’re sabotaging your own plan?)

Butterflies rise up Shari’s throat as they rush to think of a response. Sans is eyeing them way to attentively. “Yes, she was very young.” Memories flooded in of their childhood. Atlas always covered their parent’s car in tons of pollen. They sometimes rattled the branches to release the ‘pee dust’ as neighborhood kids called it. It was always a joy. “We were childhood friends, actually.” Shari’s disposition brightens as the upwell of childhood memories.

“you haven’t _branched_ out since?”

Then her composure crashes.

(Not helpful, Papyrus!)

Sans wearily eyes Papyrus, “Papy.. Am I missing something? That feels suspiciously like a pun.”

“c’mon,” Papyrus smiles wickedly, “be a _bud_ ‘n tell my bro yer dear friend’s name.”

Sans says, “that isn’t—”

(Fuck him! Fuck this stupid restaurant! And Fuck his stupid puns!)

“--Atlas was started as a cutting not a fricking weed!” Shari growls louder than they intend. It only when they notice the shrink in Sans’s eye lights that they add. “Uh.. I mean, Atlas was adopted, in case you were curious?”

A chilling silence takes over the table. Papyrus looks ready to say something when he notices Sans’s frown. He’s deep in concentration, hand covering his mouth. It’s like the toughest puzzle is being worked out in his head. Then, the final piece snaps into place.

“Papy, have you been making fun of Shari’s friends this **whole** time?”

Sans looks up hopefully to Papyrus. It’s like his eyes are begging in that disappointed parent way, ‘please don’t let it be true. I’ve had a long ass day, I’m over this.’

“was jus’ teasin’.”

(Guess lying isn’t even an option. Especially when he’s sweating that much. Orange stuff? Huh.)

Sans huffs, electing not even to look at the taller skeleton. “You never made fun of Rocky.”

“Rocky’s different. He’s a real pet. Trees are…”

“What? What are trees? Papyrus, I would really like you to finish that sentence.” Sans challenges.

Papyrus adds sourly. “… not alive.”

Shari rolls her eyes, grinning ear to ear. The little bastard deserved as much. “All of science says differently.”

His sockets narrow at that. “not alive enough ta need ta get drunk on tea.”

“It’s a ritual.” Shari corrects. “Doesn’t matter about the intoxication. It’s the symbolic significance.”

“it’s a lame one.”

“Fuck you! My rituals are awesome! I bet yours are stupid like… like..” Shari glares. “Like ponies?”

“More to the point,” Sans interrupts. All about done with the half-assed insults. “That was terribly mean of you, Papy. Or are you in one of your fowl moods. If you’re feeling—”

His sockets widen at the mention. “bro, please..” He eyes Shari briefly. His attention not risking leaving his brother’s.

Sans considers it, and nods. “I suppose we can discuss this later.”

Papyrus sighs in relief, taking a sip of the pop.

“So, we were talking about your friend Atlas? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Papyrus nearly spits out his drink.

Shari had disassociated so much that they felt like they were eaves dropping on the conversation. It took nearly a minute to return to their body. “Uh…”

(How is the scheme still on?)

“Nah, I’m good.” Shari manages, sinking a little into their seat. With how much they were left out of the conversation, they sort of forgot they existed as an entity that could be talked to. Life is so cruel. Why couldn’t they teleport?

“And you’ve been friends ever since?” Sans fiddles with his scarf.

They nod.

Until Papyrus gets another one of his stupid grins and adds. “yup, that’s about the root of it.” There’s a collective sigh at the table.

“Papy! Don’t ruin the moment!” Sans whines. “But I’m glad your bran—your making friends.”

“it woulda been _treeson_ not to.”

In Sans’s excitement, he blazes forward, “Oh! Maybe if Shari took up the chauff—”

Papyrus is quick to offer Sans another taco. “bro, look uh.. at this interesting combination?”

Sans skeptically takes the taco, it’s identical to the one he was eating. “there’s nothing to be ashamed of—"

The visible distress of Papyrus ties further knots in Shari’s stomach. This little skeleton was hatching a plan and they weren’t interesting in being a part of it. The time to escape is now! With the food finished Shari bolts up, “ThankyouforthefoodbutIgottago.”

“So soon?” Sans gestures to the food still left over. “There’s plenty left.”

(Shit! I didn’t prepare for this line of questioning!)

Shari blurts, “Funeral.”

“Another one?” Sans whispers something to Papyrus who nods. “I understand. Don’t let us keep you waiting. Papy! Why don’t you..”

More whispering.

“sans… i don’t think they need. OW! stop kicking me!”

“You never go outside except the lab anyway. Help your friend!” Sans hisses. “And apologize!”

They break out of the group huddle. Sans looks up to Papyrus with big starry eyes that beg. ‘Please, dear brother, my heart will break and never heal if you don’t do this one little thing for me.’

Papyrus doesn’t make eye contact when he says, “can I help a with the… arrangements?”

(What the fuck is happening? Say no! Say no!)

“Sure…”

(That’s the OPPOSITE of No!)

“More the merrier as they say, hahaha.”

(What have I done?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 24th / Sept 9th – 16th / Sept 17
> 
> ~  
> Credits  
> ResetSwap by Skesgo  
> \--Playing fast and loose with it. 
> 
> [My inspiration for Sans]  
> RESET SWAP  
> ->ResetSwap on tumblr https://resetswap-au.tumblr.com/  
> ~~~
> 
> Woohoo! I posted my weird story before the anxiety sabotaged me.  
> Okami_Nodorino and jaime, thank you so much for those comments. Those were a big confidence boost. I didn't even consider ever updating until I got jaime's comment. 
> 
> I hope y'all like this weird mess. I'm still getting the hang of regularly editing. It feels sooo weird but like.. exhilarating to work on the same story for more than two days intensely. Idk when I'll post the last chapter. Stay tuned?


End file.
